One Week
by Author-Dude
Summary: The story of a civillian put into the battlefield to fight the Zerg. It is better than it sounds.


One Week  
  
They must've been desperate. Who's they? Them marines. Them marines are they. I don't know which marines, or what type, or whatever. I just know that marines came by my house, and called for all the men in the city. And I, being the fool I am, rushed into that drop ship. I wish I knew that I was taking a drop ship to heck. I really wish that I did know. I could've faked a sickness like Joey McCarter. But, no, I was a fool. I did not fake the sickness. I had never seen one of them. No, not the marines. The Zerg. They are foul little beasts. They scare the.well, I shouldn't be using that kind of language, should I? I should just be telling my story. Yeah, *my* story.  
  
-------- An Author-Dude Production  
  
"One Week" -------  
  
I sat down on a very comfortable, velvet chair in the drop ship. I began trying to learn and memorize the names of everyone there. There was Lieutenant Rigz; he was what they call a Ghost. Ghosts can cloak for a stealthy kill. Very cool, eh? And then there were some other civilian people, just like me. I only knew two of them, Terrance and Pugzly. I didn't know Terrance too well, so I sat next to Pugzly. And then there was the pilot, Karen something. I didn't know her last name, and too much about her. But, who really cares about that? While the ship rose off, I waved goodbye to Earth.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Pugzly." I said breaking the silence that had lasted for nearly three hours. Yeah, it had been about three hours since the ship left the Earth. And I had said the first thing on that ship. I felt proud for a moment, until Lt. Rigz sharply said, "Shut up!" to me. And then there was more silence, sadly. Silence some how makes me very sad. But I shouldn't be dwelling on that for too long. The ship went to another planet, shortly after. The planet looked strangely closely to Earth, well to me anyway. The ship then landed in a roofless building full of other ships, vessels, and some mechs that I later learned were called Goliaths. And there was a HUGE battle cruiser that made me even gasp when I saw it as we passed by it on our tour. But I quickly got over my awe when Lt. Rigz said frowning "Suit up".  
  
"Uh, sir what do you mean by, 'Suit up'?" I asked quietly, hoping the lieutenant wouldn't be angry with me.  
  
"To suit up." He replied simply, narrowing his eyes. He shoved a "marine" suit into my hands, and then gave the same suits to the others. And then I was given my first gun. I stared at it, and kept on staring at it until Lt. Rigz said, "I hope you dimwitted civilians know how to use a gun." Using a gun can't be any different from those arcade games, right?  
  
"Yeah, I know how to use a," FAKE "gun." I replied, and some of the others nodded, meaning they knew how to use real guns. Or maybe they were lying, just like me? I didn't have enough time to thinking about it because Lt. Rigz motioned us to get back into the drop ship. We all went into the drop ship and every body, except for the pilot and the lieutenant was talking. Even Pugzly and I began talking.  
  
"Listen up!" Lt. Rigz said loudly to shut us all up as the drop ship rose up out of the building. It flew across the planet, and then landed somewhere. "What you see today won't be pretty at all. You have to be strong hearted and good willed to even be here." Wait a sec', cowards can be here can't they? The person called all the men there, but some were cowards and faked illnesses - wait, does that mean *they* are cowards? I hope so. Other wise, *I* was the coward. Or was I? Whatever. Rigz continued, "I hope you all are ready to face the demons of heck. 'Cause you shall be entering heck." I hope he was lying. But some how I knew he wasn't lying. It was just that intensely serious look in his eyes that made me know that he was defiantly not lying.  
  
"Now, cowards," There's that word again. "Get on out there and kick some Zerg tail." That was the first time I heard about the foul beasts called Zergs. The door to the drop ship opened, bringing in the "welcoming" sounds of screaming to my ears.  
  
We all fully stepped out of the ship together in a group, and then Lt. Rigz left us just as the ship rose up again and left - with out us, this time. "Wh-what do we do now?" I heard some one behind me stammer.  
  
"I - don't know." I wheezed out. I could barely know that I had said that. My voice was so weird sounding. "I guess we -" I then gasped as I saw my first Hydralisk. It towered above all of us, staring us down, probably seeing our fears. And it glared too, glaring down into our souls.  
  
--------- How's THAT for a first chapter? Please review! 


End file.
